BakaBakaBaka
by xXSasukeluvaXx
Summary: Sakura dyes her hair with some cheapo hair dye and it messes up mega! Naruto and Sasuke are being weird and OOC. Funny


**Another story I wrote ages ago and I thought I'd just put it up for fun. **

**Sorry I'm so slow at updating my other fics, I've got Writers block still!**

**Couldn't think of proper a title for it…Oh well **

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, which I don't, I would make them all wear ballet clothes and do the Macarena…lol**

**BakaBakaBaka**

She eyed the rectangular shape with a satisfied smile; on the front a photo of a woman with flowing ebony hair, written on it in bubble writing was 'totally safe', 'permanent', 'Astonishing results, professional look' and 'Supersaver products, only 99p'.

"Heh heh heh…Sasuke-kun will definitely like this!" Sakura grinned patting the metallic silver foil rapped around her ex-flamingo pink locks, "There's no way this could go wrong."

Sakura sat down on the sofa, covered with magenta suede like fur on a cat, the sofa cushions trembled under her vast power.

She calmly exhaled and gently rested a shallow girly-girl magazine on her lap, 'Barbie-girl' magazine was what she was currently reading, but she preferred 'Barbie-boy' or 'Barbie-dudette' or 'Barbie-Q' (Short for Barbie-Queen) much better.

She shifted into a relaxed position and closed her eyes; only the sound of her breathing could be heard as she drifted into 'DreamLand' or 'Mega-Horrific-NightmareLand'

She did everything the instructions told her to; it was impossible to dye her hair wrong _this_ time.

But, what she didn't do was read the massive warning label on the back,

'WARNING-

Do not get into eyes

Do not eat (highly doubted this will happen-mixture resembles boiling tar)

Do not get on carpets or clothes (it will stain-FOREVER! Especially magenta suede sofas)

Highly Flammable

Highly cheapo

Do not use on Cats

May cause hair loss

May cause death

May destroy your social life

May cause swelling

May cause fatal allergic reactions

May stain face permanently

May wear off gradually

May reduce head size

May cause rashes

Non-Recyclable

Non-Biodegradable

May have side effects (Such as memory or intelligence loss, freakish mutations, death etc…)

Do not inhale

May attract wild bears

May turn out a different colour

May change your gender

May have michael jackson results

may gain special powers or turn into snakes

May make no difference

May make you older (Or at least look it)

May make guys avoid you and convert to gays!

Do not leave on too long!

She should have read it…hmm…she's done things that were in the warnings list already, gosh that list is damn long and in a gigantic un-missable font, she must be a very stupid person, (Sasuke says 'Yeah, it's dead obvious, only a stupid person can't tell').

Yeah, Sakura is blissfully unaware of how stupid she really is. Hmm…sure I heard that line before…Oh yeah Patrick Star said that! -

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm…Breakfast, dinner, lunch, tea and supper times just keep on getting better and better!" Naruto yelled, picking up his chopsticks and wolfing, or rather foxing (Lol) the massive bowl of ramen down.

Sasuke poked at his ramen, observed it with great concentration, then nodded, 'No wonder Naruto is so unhealthy, absolutely no nutrition in this rubbish food' Sasuke thought.

He stared at the thick fibre swimming in the bowl, pieces of Char siu bobbing around the surface, like fat guys floating lazily in a swimming pool.

Naruto had already gobbled up all his ramen by the time Sasuke had put one strand of ramen in his mouth reluctantly, which he spat out immediately, it bulleted swiftly through the air and landed directly onto Naruto's face.

"Bleuch! Ramen is disgusting! It tastes just like thick rubber bands!" Sasuke spat, turning around to cough up on the floor.

Naruto took the ramen off the bridge of his nose irritated, "Hey! What did you do that for asshole?"

"Blurgh! How can you eat this rubbish? I can't stand it!" Sasuke moaned, slamming his chopsticks onto the table and folding his arms in an annoyed manner.

"Quit wasting good food!" Naruto said, he grinned at Sasuke and put the piece of ramen Sasuke just ate into his mouth.

"URGH! That's gross Naruto!" Sasuke shrieked, as Naruto chewed it and swallowed it.

"Hmm…Delicious." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke was real freaked out; Naruto smirked and flicked a naruto at Sasuke's head.

"No food fights please!" The Ichikaru man yelled, kicking them both out.

Naruto did 'Henge no jutsu' into Sasuke and stripped off, he ran around Konoha screaming, "I'm Sasuke and I'm gay!"

Sasuke cringed and ran after Naruto, deciding whether he should Henge into Naruto or just beat him to pulp.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Then she groped his…teeth with the strength of ninety tigers, twisted his grandma into a pretzel, with salt, and used the sacred 'Monkeybutt Katana' to clean her toilet…" Read Kakashi gluing his one eye to his Icha Icha Ichigo Paradise book.

Kakashi dropped his Icha book and ran for his life, then he turned back, picked it back up and ran again.

"Get back here you!" Iruka screamed angrily, throwing a huge rock at Kakashi's face.

"Err…Hey Iruka-kun…what did I do to make you this angry?"

"You, you ate 34 bowls of ramen and told them that I was paying!" Iruka screamed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

The hair dye had…had…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**He he… Please review! You could tell me, what you want to happen or whether I should write another chapter or any other things you'd like to say.**


End file.
